Scooby Doo Let's Ram You
by Shadowgate
Summary: This is a Scooby Doo/Rampage Crossover and it's a Halloween Story. It's rated M for because it's not appropriate for children.
1. Chapter 1

Scooby Doo Lets Ram You

By Shadowgate

….

Shaggy woke up at 9:30 AM because his Goddamn cellphone was ringing.

Shaggy said "oh my Goddamn cell phone is ringing and I didn't get to bed until 3AM."

He answered his cell phone and Frank replied "hey Shaggy I know things have been hard for us with work and school. Now that school is out and we all got the weekend off from work are you ready for a fun getaway?"

Shaggy answered "fuck yeah but I want to get some more sleep in before we go. Where are we going to go exactly?"

Fred told Shaggy "well we're going on a camping trip in the Old Rattan Forest. However we won't leave until 5:30 PM because both of the girls are hung over from last night's Cannibal Corpse concert."

Shaggy replied "good because I need more fucking sleep."

Fred said "okay goodbye" and Shaggy went back to bed.

Shaggy woke up at 4:30 and hit the shower. He met up with the gang at 5:20 and Fred told him "the girls are almost ready so that means we'll have to wait for another 45 minutes."

15 minutes went by and Shaggy said "wow you two didn't take as long as we thought you would."

Daphne shot back "oh my like guys are so impatient."

They all jump in the van and Shaggy yells "WAIT FOR SCOOBY, HE HAD TO PISS!"

They stop the van and Scooby comes running and barking. After Scooby gets in the van they take off.

Fred puts on the Judas Priest Ram It Down and they haul ass. Shaggy and Scooby start head banging.

When they arrive at the Old Rattan Forest Fred says "oh I forgot to mention this but three weeks ago I read in the news that three people were beheaded in this forest."

Velma groaned and Daphne asked "should we be on the lookout for the headless horseman?"

Fred answered "don't be a smart ass."

Scooby barked "ruff ruff, smart ass ruff."

After they get settled Velma said she wanted to explore. Shaggy said "I'm not sure because people were murdered in this forest and it may be haunted."

Velma said "I'll go exploring alone since you all are wimps and Daphne probably just wants to get drunk."

Daphne snapped "bitch you outdrank me last night."

All of the sudden an elderly man in a goatee approaches and says "oh I'm surprised to see campers out here in these woods. You know recently three people were murdered in these woods don't you?"

Fred answered "yeah but I told all my friends right after we got here. I'm the only one who knew about it."

The old man laughed and said "well I'm sure you didn't know that I'm a wizard from the Planet Zog and the gorilla who broke loose from the zoo last week is under my control.

The wizard called up black magic and trapped Fred inside Daphne.

He then sent the gorilla into attack mode so Scooby Doo and Shaggy had to run for their lives.

To Be Continued


	2. Chapter 2

Scooby Doo Let's Ram You

By Shadowgate

Chapter 2

…

Fred was super pissed off because he was now trapped in Daphne's body.

"Goddamn it I'm sure Daphne is unconscious. Some fucking wizard put me inside her brain and I can't read her thoughts. How the fuck will I know if she wants to be the mother of my kids?"

Fred started travelling through her blood vessels.

He traveled through her heart and into her digestion system.

In the meantime Scooby and Shaggy were being chased by a gorilla that was under the wizard's spell.

After five minutes of running Scooby was captured by the gorilla. The gorilla lifted him in the air and then threw him on to a field.

Shaggy yelled "Scooby!"

The gorilla beat his chest with his fists. The wizard laughed.

Shaggy got pissed off and he charged toward the gorilla. The gorilla was caught like a deer in headlights. When Shaggy got close he kicked the gorilla in the nuts.

Daphne threw up and Fred came up with her lunch. After that Fred knocked out the wizard with his brute fist.

Velma was tied up by the wizard and struggling. Fred told her "stop your bitching and give me a fucking minute to untie you."

After she was untied Velma called 911 to report the kidnapped gorilla.

The wizard was revealed to be Fred's third grade teacher who was fired for sexual harassment and threatening to cast an evil spell on the school principal.

The police came and arrested the evil one and the gorilla was returned to the zoo.

Daphne was unconscious through the whole thing and when she asked "what happened" Fred replied "we defeated yet another bad guy and cracked the case of the kidnapped gorilla."

Shaggy said "now that the bastard wizard is out of the way I want to eat."

Velma said "you always want to eat it's a miracle you're not as fat as I am."

Shaggy and Scooby both flipped off Velma and Fred laughed his ass off.

The End


End file.
